reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Hunters 2
The Hunters the hunters are a posse in RDR xbox and is open for anyone who could pass the test,we need more than 3 members :l about us and how to join we are the only cattle rustlers to opperate in tall trees. we have original logos we paid money to make both logos. you need to pass a test to join but you can join for free if your in the first 4 to join (limited ) we opperate at bearclaw camp. we hunt alot in free roam and the things you cant hunt unless you are hunting with us are bear,elk,cougar,wolf and bighorn if we catch you hunting in tall trees we will track you down and shoot you if you kill the animal in our list. To join please send User Ttsahood a message.thanks for your time Ttsahood 03:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) the test there are 7 levels in the test and they all take place in mexico and tall trees however one of us will stay lookout at the camp,this has to be done on the first day the levels and the test ok if you didnt unlock everything you need to have another posse member with you so you dont cheat unlockables locations: west elizabeth:level 1 mexico:level 2 mexico:level 2 hunting: duck:level 3 wolf:level 1 elk:level 3 deer:level 3 bear:level 6 bighorn:level 6 cougar:level 6 settlements: Pikes basin:level 7 Bearclaw camp:level 1 Campo Mirada:level 7 mebership: Level C membership : finish the test Level B membership: help raid cochinay Level A membership: beat the leader in a time hunt The goals and about them the goals are simple the main thing is to have fun, ok now you see the top unlockables the hunting is for fun and you unlock group hunts for one animal in the begining and they are wolfs they do attack but they are easy kills and we know lots of places with waves of animals so you have the chance to ask where to find animals.The secondary goal is try to do the best you can we take turns to get to look after the settlement for a night that means you hunt from the inside of bearclaw camp,campo mirada or pikes basins main spot. quotes and sayings "your dead,friend" "bye bye birdy see you in hell" "you want me to stick a bullet up your head?" (in mexico while in a fist fight ) "oh you want to fight you mexican pussy, bring it on" "Remember this name, Kyle Mcginty!" " damn women they always need side sadlle" "hey you follow the rightfull leader" "time to die bitch" "get off of me!" The requirements to join: any bollard twin member or cattle rustler unlocked in the outfitter exept Kyle MCginty at least level 1 a'ny mount' any weapon 'The rules' no lying to anyone in the posse let everyonehave a chance to hunt dont kill anyone in the posse unless they betray you dont shoot the leaders try your best in free roam shoot in gang matches dont just stand there stairing into sky Category:Posses }}